Independence
by alexis.walther.1
Summary: Ginny Weasely has a secret job, that only a couple people know about. She just wants some independence from the Weasely clan. When Draco Malfoy discovers exactly what it is that she does...well things will definitely be interesting.


"Ginny dear. You know this isn't really necessary." Pansy proclaimed watching Ginny get dressed or rather undressed. Ginny slipped off the sensible boring robes her family approved of.

"I know it isn't. I need it though Pans. I feel like I'm drowning whenever I'm around them and when I work, the way I feel is indescribable." Ginny replied as she glanced in the mirror. Her long hair had been charmed on top of her head her curls tumbling around her face.

"I know but a muggle place and an American one at that?" Pansy said with a sneer. "It is just so mundane"

"Just come watch one night. I'm not the only witch who works there. You might be surprised at just how much you enjoy it" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Hm. I think you have been spending way to much time with me that my slytherin tendencies are rubbing off on you" pansy replied. They both shared a look before breaking into laughter.

"Just becareful darling. I would hate to half to break in a new lover just because something happened to you" Pansy said sighing as she laid back.

"Oh shove off pans!" Ginny exclaimed laughing. "I'm way to fiery for you and you know it"

"True. My heart still searches on for the mystery woman" pansy exclaimed. "Alright shoo shoo. I have a date anyways with two men who have been vying for the attention you've managed to steal from them."

"Just as long as the riff raff is gone by the time I get back in the morning" Ginny blew her a kiss. "Ta Ta" Pansy shook her head as Ginny apparated away.

"Blaise. Why are we waiting here? Why can we not just meet at her flat?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Oh like it will kill you to just wait a couple minutes" Blaise exclaimed.

"It might" Draco replied with a pout.

"Oh Draco dear. You know Blaise doesn't swing that way" Pansy exclaimed appearing out of almost nowhere.

"Right. That's great, but can we please go get dinner" Draco exclaimed.

"Sure but I do believe we should let Pansy dear pick and pay of course seeing as how she has abandoned us for her flat mate" Blaise replied with a drawl.

"Let's go then." Pansy replied. "There's a great little bar by my place"

"A bar really?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Yes. I happen to love going there" Pansy replied.

When they arrived Blaise immediately picked out their table. Draco and Pansy of course knew exactly where he was going to go, if there was one thing about Blaise that anyone knew it was that he loved to people watch. It was his favorite past time.

"Pansy! You beautiful regal beauty! Where is your sparkling red friend?" A girl asked coming up to their table.

"She's working. You know..." Pansy said winking. "How are you Raelyn? How's Dahlia?"

"Dee is good. You know, still after me to settle down with her." Raelyn replied.

"I wish I knew what that was like." Pansy exclaimed sighing.

"Doll. You know that Gin has her eye on someone for you" Raelyn said.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"She tells you every time she's here to come to watch one night. She has someone who works there she wants to set you up with." Raelyn replied. "I can't say anything else in sworn to secrecy."

"Ugh." Pansy threw her head into her hands.

"It's really not bad dear. Me and dahlia went one night. Wonders in the bedroom." Raelyn winked before walking away.

" she still ignores us. After not seeing us in forever" Blaise exclaimed dramatically.

"I know really what must we do for just a little attention?" Draco asked imploringly.

"Oh shove it." Pansy demanded before getting up. "I need a drink."

"Pans... You aren't going to make us leave in this state are you? Draco slurred, once they were back at Pansy's flat. Pansy mumbled something and waved toward the couch. Draco looked towards the couch and since Blaise was making himself at home there he ventured into the guest room before proceeding to pass out.

"Red Appppplle" Tara called out.

"Sweet Tea" Ginny called back sarcastically.

"Oh stop" Tara blushed laughing.

"You started it" Ginny laughed "I am so exhausted" she looked down at herself "and apparently covered in body glitter"

"I know me too" Tara blushed. "I hate that when that damn string gets pulled we get glitter bombed. It gets everywhere"

"I know but we do look flawless covered in glitter" Ginny grinned striking a pose.

"Very true, how much did you make tonight" Tara asked.

"In American money? Around 3,000" Ginny replied nonchalantly.

"Girl I don't know how or why you still do this with how much you pull in." Tara exclaimed. "I only made around 1,000"

"That's because your shy" Ginny smiled. "You have to get some confidence girl and a backbone so no one touches you"

"I just wish I exuded confidence like you" Tara replied.

"It comes from years of repression" Ginny replied quietly. "Well I'm gonna go home. Love you doll. See you on Friday."

Ginny felt progressively more tired as she went home. By the time she reached the door she was half asleep. She walked into her room and passed out not noticing the lump on her bed next to her.


End file.
